In Her Brother's School
by EmiJa
Summary: She's The Man my way... from the beginning. Story is better than summary! Rated M for much later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, I can't believe you got kicked out." I said to my twin brother. I was sitting on his bed, hugging a pillow tightly to my chest as he packed for school. In two weeks school would actually start, so would soccer practice, and for the first time, I was going to a school without my twin brother. The Hastings twins look identical, that is, if it wasn't for my long hair and Sebastian's short hair. Other than that, we looked exactly alike. The people who actually know us though, can tell the difference. Sebastian is about two inches taller than me, he's short for a boy, but he doesn't complain. He doesn't want to be six foot two and muscular. He likes his 5'8" body, he is in no way sculpted like an athlete, but he does have muscles. Unlike me, Sebastian plays the guitar instead of soccer. He'd rather be writing songs than getting dirty and running suicides.

Sebastian stopped packing for a second to give me a look. I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I said, "I knew it was coming, but still. You're my brother; you're supposed to be in the same school as me."

"Viola, I can't be with you you're entire life. Yeah, I'll miss you and you're annoying soccer habits all the time, but I have no choice. I skipped too much."

"Well how about you don't skip anymore?"

"That's kind of the point of me going to Illyria. If I miss a class, I pretty much flunk it because of how hard it is."

"And I'm not going to be there to teach you how to do everything. Please, Sebastian, you have to find a way to come back to Cornwall." I begged my brother. He shook his head and zipped up his third suitcase. "Why are you packing all of these clothes? It's a uniform school."

"Weekends? After school? Do you think I'll be wearing uniform the entire time? Hell no. Besides, I'm not coming back to this house with Mom acting the way she is."

I almost started crying when I heard that. "You can't not come back home. I need you Sebastian. Mom's insane with all of this planning and dress buying; she wants Justin to come over like every night for dinner. Please, you've got to help me out."

"Look," Sebastian moved over to his closet as he spoke, "you can come by the school whenever you want. You've got the address, you have money, and you know the number for a cab. I'll give you my dorm number and if my roommate is cool with it you might be able to crash on the floor whenever Mom gets insane or on a Friday or something. As for Justin… you're on your own."

Sebastian tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I'd be over there every day, all day, if I could. My mom is obsessed with the debutante thing and I'm not. She expects me to wear whatever frilly and fluffy dress she buys and I have to burst her stubborn bubble every time she opens her mouth about it. She goes out nearly every night, except for the ones where she's planning or expecting me to invite Justin over for dinner. She's had more dates than I can count, she's hung out with her friends more often, and I all but beg my dad to come back and live with us. I don't blame him for wanting a divorce from her, but I can only take so much from that woman before I snap… or sneak out. My brother taught me how to get out of his room with his rope once. I've never done it, but I will if I have to.

"Just leave the rope." I tell my brother after a long stretch of silence. I hugged the pillow closer to me and closed my eyes. I hated this feeling of separation and abandonment. I knew Sebastian had to leave, but I didn't have to like it.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him. Probably tomorrow morning or tonight if mom get's to be overwhelming.

"So that means tonight." I said. He nodded his head and grabbed another suitcase. "I've got conditioning at three. Some of us were going to head over to the beach and play around for a few hours so I've gotta get ready."

Sebastian looked at the clock on his bed side table. "It's eleven."

"Justin is going."

"Oh. Well I'll see you later. I'll text you when I leave if you're not back by now."

"Okay." I stood up and put the pillow back on his bed. When I got to the door Sebastian spoke again.

"Hey Viola?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I smiled and replied with a, "Ditto."


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the door to my room and grabbed my gym bag. Inside of it were my cleats, my socks, and my other gear. I also included a pair of jeans and a green shirt for after practice. I opened the first drawer of my dresser and pulled out my bathing suit top and bottom and quickly put them on. I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, grabbed the gym bag and ran downstairs and out of the front door without getting stopped by the wicked witch of the Hastings family.

My cell rang as I walked out of the front gate, prepared to walk a few blocks away to avoid my brother. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID: Justin. He was supposed to pick me up.

"Hey," I said after flipping open my phone, my smile, I'm sure, could be heard on the other end.

"Hey Baby, I'm almost to your house, where do you wanna meet?"

"Right in front is fine," I said to him. If I was fast enough I could get in the Jeep and kiss him hello before my Mom realized I left the house and I was with Justin. That woman wants to talk to Justin so bad it makes us both want to puke. I won't let her though, I don't trust that woman.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, "You do remember what happened last time, right?"

"How could I forget?" I asked. My mind drifted back to when he picked me up about a month after we started dating. He drove by my house and I got in, but our hello kiss lasted longer than it should have. My Mom caught us making out. I bit my lip at the memory of his lips pressed against mine and his hand trying to get under my shirt. I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind, at that moment Justin showed up. I closed my phone. "Hello."

"Hi," he said. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I pulled back and looked at the house, my mother just looked out of the window and all but ran to the door. "Shit."

Justin saw my mom too and after his colorful word he stepped on the gas and we headed over to the beach where my two best friends: Kia and Yvonne would be waiting.

"How was your day?" Justin asked me.

"Okay I guess. I hate how Sebastian is going to Illyria though. I'm gonna miss him."

Justin scowled, "Traitor."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Traitor? It wasn't like he _wanted_ to leave Cornwall.

"He's leaving Cornwall to go to Illyria, Viola? How is he not a traitor?"

"He was kicked out!" I yelled at him, feeling really pissed off at him and not afraid to show it. "It's not like he wanted to leave Cornwall, Justin! He skipped and Illyria was the only other alternative for him."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry Baby. You know how I am." He tried to calm me down. He placed his right hand over my left hand. I sighed. I was still pissed about what he said and he knew it. I'd get over it eventually though, he knew that too. We'd been dating for about two months. He's a few inches taller than me, about 6'0", with blond hair and brown eyes that, when he was feeling emotional and soft, told a story. His body wasn't too bad either. His abs were well defined and his pecs weren't too far off from sculpted, but he still wasn't model hot. His attitude, at times, pissed me off and occasionally got to me. I've found myself asking a question several times over: Why am I with him? But then, on our good days, I feel special. He makes me smile and laugh and it's fun to be with him. But lately, everything's about soccer.

With it being both of our Senior years we have soccer scouts to look out for and grades to keep up. Not to mention the fact that this is the year that we need to focus on for soccer. This year, it isn't just about fun; it's about winning and showing people who's the best. And that's me.

"Yeah I know, Justin. Let's just forget about it and focus on hanging out and having a good time today, okay?"

"Alright, but when's your brother leaving?" He tried to sound as though he cared, and I knew that, but I could still hear the hate and vindictiveness in his tone.

"Probably tonight."

"And your mom? What does she have planned tonight?"

"I don't know. She probably has another date. I swear that woman goes out with people more times than we go out."

"Well," Justin said as he parked in an emptier part of the parking lot that was only a half miles walk to the beach, "Maybe we can fix that tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since your mom won't be home, maybe I could take you home after soccer practice and hang out with you for a while."

"I don't know, Justin. I'll have to think about it." I told him. I knew what he was thinking, and I had never done anything like that. I was a virgin, and I wasn't about to give it up to Justin Drayton. We have our ups and our downs and we had only been going out for two months. I wasn't ready for that step yet, I just couldn't do it.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to his Jeep and got out. I was stunned. What the hell was that?

I opened the door and jumped out, running after the guy that's supposed to be my boyfriend and care about my feelings.

"Justin? What's gotten into you today?" I asked him. He was a lot more testy today than he had been in a while.

"Nothing, Viola, let's just go to the beach and have some fun. Forget I said anything."

"Justin! Don't do this, please talk to me." I begged him. I wished that he'd tell me what was wrong, why he was acting so juvenile and immature, but Justin knows how to keep a secret and he wasn't about to blab his feelings out to me.

"I'm _fine_, okay? I just wanted to spend some time with you today after practice. I'm sorry I was looking forward to hanging out with my girlfriend, hoping she'd say yes to seeing me." Justin said to me. I locked my jaw and walked past him to the beach. If he wanted to act like that then fine, I could be a way bigger bitch than he can.

After walking onto the beach a few steps ahead of Justin I found my two best friends and gave them a much needed hug.

"Something wrong?" Kia asked me.

"I'm fine. I just wanna play some soccer. You guys are on my team right?"


End file.
